Children Of The Corn: Dead End
by Another Dead Hero
Summary: A prison transport bus, carrying it's guards, prisoners and a priest, crashes into the town of Gatlin, Nebraska. What happens is a tale of survival and greed, thanks to them finding a bank full of money. Who will live? Rated M


**Another Dead Hero- Hey readers, haven't been doing much fanfics on here... Okay, i have, but i keep bailing out on em'. But i know this time (Which i said many of times), i will get this done as this is a fanfic as i've had this "Children Of The Corn" story brewing in my mind for a while. This isn't one of them "IssacXOC" stories or any of that romantic crap... No offense to the writers, i see this as like a sequel to the movies. Follows the first three COTC movies and ignores the other crap sequels. So let's get this shit going, woo! R&R people. Also this is dark and pretty goddamn violent, so... You know, you been warned. Don't own COTC, Mr. Stephen King does.**

**Children Of The Corn: Dead End**

**Chapter One- Crash**

Silent day, the sun up high in the sky, bright in the morning. The light shines on the land which is full of vast cornfields. A crow flies through the sky, minding it's own business.

Down near the cornfields is a single long rural road, the only one for miles on end. The crow flies down and sees what he was hoping for.

A fresh kill laid out on the road, looking to be a dead gopher. Must have gotten out of it's hole and out on the road due to something catching it's attention. The poor furry bastard must have not seen or heard the vehicle that ran it over coming. If it did, it was too late.

The crow looks around the almost flatted mammal and tried to find something to peck at and eat. It manages to do so and starts eating breakfast.

But then the sound of another vehicle coming by was heard and the crow got out of the way, just in time for the vehicle, now known to be a big grey bus, finishing off whatever wasn't flattened of the animal. If that crow could talk, he'd be only saying one thing, 'Son of a bitch!'.

Back with the bus, upon a closer look, you can see that the bus isn't any bus, but a prison transport bus, thanks to the horizontal bars on the side windows and that it says "Lucio Valley Prison" on the sides too.

Inside the bus, it was separated in two segments, there was the front segment. There were four men, the locks and bars guarding them from the prisoners. One was the bus driver, Lonnie, looking overweight and bald, looks like he didn't wanna be here, but hell, job's pay money and he needed it.

Then there were two prison guards, Quentin and Roumo. Both were talking about past experience with their jobs. Quentin was the older and wiser one, in his 50's. He also was one of the Lucio Valley's best guards, took a stab in the chest, one that nicked him in the heart, during a prison riot, but kept going and lived.

Roumo was the younger one, the rookie as he may have been a guard at Lucio Valley for a while, but he's never done a prison transport before. He was young, in his late 20's-early 30's, slick black full head of hair compared to Quentin who had short graying brown hair.

Then lastly seeming to be out of place, Father Angelo Fulci. Another older man, this time in his 60's-70's, he came along as he had to meet up with another preacher in the prison they were going to. Sporting a long white hair and beard along with sunglasses, he's seen many things in his lifetime.

The prison they were headed to is a major maximum security, transferring some hardcore deadly prisoners. Speaking of which, they were in the second section of the bus, each handcuffed to their seats, both with their hands and legs. There were six prisoners overall, each in orange prison jumpsuits and keeping to themselfs.

There was Tommy Barker, a homosexual child molester, he isn't a huge favorite of the other prisoners. Then there were Charlie Araya, a racist who was one of the heads of the "Sons Of Odin" skinhead group. Another prisoner was Clive "The Gentleman" Moore, a notorious member of the UK chapter of the "Sons Of Asgard" biker gang, one that wasn't fans of The Sons Of Odin due to various reasons.

Another was Dennis Loomis, a dangerous serial killer who is facing 2 consecutive life sentences for the rape and murders of 28 girls. Marcus Lindsjö, a Norwegian anarchist who blew up multiple Wal-Mart's and killed the two rival Governors in Maine, wrote a book on his beliefs, became a best seller, movie comes out in June. Lastly, there was Rocco Dellamorte, a petty robber and drug user from New York City who accidentally hit a school bus full of children with a car he highjacked, killing a child and injuring the rest.

The bus they all were in has been on the road for a long time, passing by the Nebraska land. Soon, they passed by a sign telling them they just entered another town, the town of Gatlin, Nebraska.

"So, Lonnie, how long till we get there, getting sick of watching fucking cornfields." Quentin asked the bus driver who nodded.

"Well, if i'm right, say we got at most one more hour of driving, then we're there." Lonnie answered, taking a quick sip of coffee. "You know i would be in Mexico with my wife right now?"

"Yeah, we know man, been telling us that for hours." Roumo said nodding, looking at the prisoners, just in case anything happens.

Quentin laughed. "Yeah, even going into details we don't wanna know." The three laugh along, seeming to be cool with each other. Roumo noticed that Father Fulci wasn't paying attention, just reading a bible he had.

"Hey, Father, haven't talked since we left."

Father Fulci looked up and nodded, taking off his sunglasses. "Sorry 'bout that." He answered in a southern tone. "Just reading to pass the time, guess it sucked me in."

"That's what Religion does to ya', like thems fucking Starbucks fucks." Marcus interuppted, his Norwegian accent very noticable.

"Shut the crap up Marcus, the man was reading outta the good fucking book, we don't need your hertic ass mouthing off!" Charlie yelled at the Norwegian.

"Why don't you take ya' own advice ya' fuckin' Nazi lovin' wanka!" The Gentleman yelled back.

"HEY!" Quentin roared at the inmates, knocking on the door guarding him from them. "Calm the fuck down or i'll fucking shove a nightstick up your asses!"

"Oh, sounds fun..." Tommy smirked at the thought.

"Shut the fuck up Tommy." Both Dennis and Rocco said to him, before both looked at each other.

"Sorry..." Rocco said, holding his hands up in defense as Dennis scared him.

Everyone calmed down and the bus kept driving for a bit, nothing out of the ordinary. As the bus kept going, suddenly something ran out in front of them out of the corn field!

Lonnie seen this and saw it was a child. "SHIT!" He said as he swerved hard on the wheel to move out of the way, making the bus turn so hard, it suddenly flips over on it's side, rolling around along the road.

Everyone in the bus, including Quentin, Roumo, Lonnie, Father Fulci and the prisoners around flip inside the bus before it stops, flipped over in the cornfield. Everyone's in pain.

From far away, the child, now known to be a small girl holding a dolly watches the sight... And sadistically smiles...


End file.
